I think I want to marry you
by saiyazonreborn
Summary: AU Multishot In honor of the upcoming Royal Wedding.  The Prince of All Saiyans goes to university to try and have a normal life.  Young Bulma Briefs, a commoner, has a semi normal life until she steals the heart of the Prince... A modern fairytale.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a series of one shots inspired by the upcoming royal wedding. Love to Will and Kate! May they have every happiness in their life together! This is not an exact rendering of their relationship and Bulma and Vegeta will be kept mostly in character. _

_Alternate Universe where they are all saiyans they all live on Vegeta-sei which Frieza did not destroy and the Kold Family and Empire was destroyed over 30 years ago. _

_Cannot guarantee this fic will be finished by Friday but I will try! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, I know nothing, and I'm not even British so here we go! _

**Chapter 1**

She took a deep breath inhaling the sweet scents comingling in the air. It smelled of fall leaves, dusty books, and cool crisp freedom; university.

"I can't believe I'm really here?" She whispered excitement palpable in her eyes and her awestruck voice. A smile plastered on her face she couldn't relinquish if she tried.

"The Ivory League Academy. Nothing but the best for my little girl." An older man with graying hair and a mustache stepped up to wrap an arm around his daughter. "You've earned it Bulma."

Blue eyes looked up adoringly at her father. "Thanks daddy."

The Ivory League Academy was arguable one of the best academic institutions in the whole universe and definitely the best on planet Vegeta-sei. It had been founded after the Kold War, many years ago, as a symbol of the new saiyan mentality embracing all areas of education, no longer limited to the military.

Dr. Briefs was thankful for such, for he and his children would never have to worry about the evil empire and could feed their true talents not just battle.

First day of freshmen year and many families were here helping their children move into the dorms. The Ivory League Academy was situated in a small city North West of the planet's capital about 4 hour flight by hovercraft.

The Briefs were no different, Dr. Briefs being left to heft the larger items while his wife and daughters flitted around with the necessary brick a brack.

"Oh Bulma! I'm so jealous!" Bulma's younger sister Chi Chi oozed as her eyes darted around the halls and out the window of her sister's dorm room.

Bulma chuckled warmly, they were only two years apart and very close and she would miss her sister dearly thankfully their family compound was closer than the capital. "Someday Chi Chi you'll be here too."

"I should hope so." Dr. Briefs said enthusiastically grinning as he sat down the mini fridge he carried.

"Oh dear, whatever will I do when both my babies are gone?" Mrs. Briefs gushed already feeling empty nest syndrome.

"Mom!" They groaned in unison before laughing and hugging both their parents lovingly.

The moment was interrupted by the sound of a suitcase falling roughly into the door. "Sorry." A tall, medium length blonde haired woman said standing in the doorway.

"Hello," Bulma greeted warmly.

The girl looked at the number on the door and then back at Bulma. "Hi I believe I am your new roommate. Juu Hachi Gou, but you can call me Juu." She said putting out her hand for Bulma to shake.

"I'm Bulma Briefs."

Somewhere else on campus…

"Where would you like this your highness?" Nappa asked standing in the doorway holding a large trunk.

"At the end of the bed is fine Nappa." A young man with a flame of dark hair said unpacking a similar suitcase.

"I am sorry your brother did not come to help you move in sir." Nappa apologized sounding sincere as he sat the trunk down.

"That's alright." The young man looked out his window only to see a group of camera man milling around out by the road. He clenched his teeth in annoyance. "The media circus would have been even worse with both of us here." He had come to university to try to get out of the media spotlight he had lived in his whole life. He should have known they would follow him even here. He was the heir apparent after all.

Prince Vegeta

He would be the first saiyan royal to attend any kind of higher learning facility. He was a born warrior and had all the best training and tutoring growing up. He was definitely strong and powerful, but had opted to attend the Academy to hone his mind and escape some of the pressure his father placed on him, where as his younger brother, Kakarott had immediately joined the ranks of the saiyan army and was soon to begin off world training. Vegeta was as eager as any to take his rightful place amongst the ranks of the legendary saiyan army, but in his arrogance he fancied himself pretty strong already and able to take a break to hone the finer points of rule and stratagem.

A Prince he may be, but even Princes deserved to be happy….at least he hoped so….

It was the second week of classes and Bulma was finally used to her schedule. Besides her general education courses she was taking courses in art history, music, and of course some high level physics and engineering courses just to keep herself apprised of her scientific skills.

Bulma Briefs was a genius, she had been doing quantum mechanics and engineering since she was 8 years old. She had inherited her stellar genetics from her father Dr. Briefs, who was famous for almost every technological advancement on Vegeta-sei in the last two decades or more.

She had tested out of all grades of primary and secondary school when she was but 10 years old, but had attended high school anyway in hopes of having some form of socialization. But college had always been the real dream. A place where she could socialize and be surrounded by the best in academia and learn about new subjects which she had previously not had a chance to study, such as the arts, at advanced levels more her speed.

She was already loving it.

Her classes were interesting, even a little challenging and she was already making friends. Her roommate Juu was definitely a tough girl and a little rough around the edges but they got along really well they had already made fast friends with their neighbors across the hall Launch and Marron and were set to go to a party this weekend. She smiled to herself as she walked across campus hugging her books, everything was perfect.

Vegeta stood with his back against a column listening intently to the tale of a bar fight being told by his new acquaintances. He didn't have a roommate for he did not wish any poor soul to suffer under media scrutiny just for sharing his living space, but the guys living across the hall from him did not seem to mind. They knew who he was and showed a proper amount of deference, but sought him out as a friend and comrade instead of a meal ticket. Radditz and Turles; both lower class saiyans and reckless partiers to boot, but amusing company.

Into the second week of classes Vegeta found himself partying with his new found brethren as well as participating in sports and competitions of strength. It was great to be included in these common activities and he quite enjoyed it, although he still earned many an open stare and fawning female with his title.

He also took classes; politics, history, and economics, and he intended to do well, but at the moment he had more important things to do. He thought as a group of girls walked by and Turles whistled at them.

As they passed a flash of blue caught his eye from the right and he turned just in time to see the most electric blue color he had ever seen disappear around a corner.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it took longer than I expected and it's only the second shot! Argh! And Vegeta drifts a little bit away from his Canon charactericture here. Sorry about that but I didn't want Bulma to do all the work circumstances being as they are, just consider this the charming side of our dark Prince. Enjoy!_

A windy weekend in October and many of the Ivory League students found themselves at a stretch just off campus, housing many bars and clubs of varying degrees.

Bulma and her girlfriends were enjoying some drinks at their favorite bar, 'The Lookout'. The place was pretty packed as it was a hot evening spot on the college scene. The girls kept close to the bar to avoid too much jostling and unwanted groping.

"It's almost Halloween girls, what are we going to do?" Juu queried with a sly grin.

"One of the clubs is holding a masquerade…" Marron suggested brightly.

Juu and Launch pinned her with a 'not happening' look, both girls notorious man eaters and didn't think an uptight masquerade would be a good place to meet some nice ass….

Bulma laughed at their looks. The music changed in the background and the people began to move around towards or away from the dance floor.

With the flowing mass of saiyans was Vegeta and his compatriots; Vegeta and Raditz headed towards the bar deciding they were not drunk enough to continue to watch Turles make a fool of himself with yet another female.

Vegeta didn't normally like his space being encroached upon but, he found that in large groups of partiers he was less likely to be recognized.

A group of women were dragging their partners to the dance floor excitedly and bumped into the pair forcing them into the bar where the Prince barely caught himself, although his arm collided with a female body next to him.

"Hey watch it!" An agitated voice spat. Bulma's head snapped around to glare at the drunken fool who shoved her hard enough to drop her drink. Blue eyes met black and the scowl disappeared from both their faces. Bulma's eyes traveled around that face and up to the telltale hair style. Her eyes widening in realization, "Your High…highness…" She stuttered in shock.

"I…I didn't mean to…I mean I didn't realize…" She stuttered blushing a little. She had heard that the Prince of Vegeta-sei was attending the Ivory League Academy and had seen enough photographers milling around, but she had never seen him in person.

"I didn't realize it was you." She finished.

"Really I would have thought that the distinct hair pattern would have been a dead give away?" He replied arrogant, but playful his eyebrow quirking a little in amusement.

"I suppose." She said with a chuckle, wondering absently when her life had entered the twilight zone.

18 looked past her shoulder with a disgusted look directed at the Prince. "Forgive me your highness, but I think you are the one who owes _her_ an apology." She said her tone biting and sarcastic.

The Prince pinned her with a glare before his face softened slightly as he turned back to Bulma. "She is correct, forgive me…"

"Bulma." She supplied.

"Bulma." He said his tongue tasting the name and moving it around in his mouth with interest. "My apologies, although I am hardly to blame, I was run over by a herd of wild beasts." He said his eyes turning pointedly to the dance floor. "Allow me to buy you a drink for your trouble." He answered diplomatically.

"All of you." Radditz said with a grin eyeing her female companions.

They all turned to the bar and Bulma looked at the Prince once more, "Thank you your highness."

"Please, call me Vegeta." He requested.

"Alright, Vegeta."

They all chatted over their drinks for a while and Bulma found it very difficult to get over the fact that he was a Prince. He was everything she ever thought a Prince would be; he was definitely handsome and charming, but completely arrogant as well, maybe not of his position so much but, it quickly became obvious that he thought highly of his fighting capability.

Although she couldn't help but feel there something more to this man, and her analytical mind was buzzing with joy at the process of unraveling the royal enigma and she knew just how to approach such a feat….

"I had heard you were here at the Ivory Academy, but I thought it was a rumor." She tossed out nonchalantly.

"And why is that?" He asked with a smirk.

She stared at him seeming to size him up before smirking herself. "Well you don't strike me as a man of academic acuity is all…" She said meaning to sound disaffected as she boredly swirled her drink.

She could see the tension rise in the Prince's broad shoulders and smiled behind her blue locks as they fell in his view of her face. 'There's a nerve,' she thought.

"You shouldn't assume too much about someone you don't know…" He replied curtly.

Her head quirked and her eyes softened seeing a shadow run over the Prince's face at the comment.

"Perhaps not…"She said softly, "But one can only make observations based on the limited facts one is given, such as the clumsiness and rudeness of an individual." She threw back in his face, a comment both biting and mischievous. As he was about to retort his gaze went over her shoulder focusing on Turles, who after striking out with the woman he had been chasing previously, was now hitting on Bulma's friends although having little luck, which might have been because of his staggering drunkenness. Turles was not very good at holding his liquor and usually Raditz and Vegeta monitored his intake closely when they were out on the town. However tonight he had been left to his own devices. Radditz gave Vegeta a look and moved to pull Turles away from Launch. In parting, Turles slurred something that sounded like, "You're gorgeous," Before he was dragged away. Vegeta didn't even spare a glance as he and his compatriots left the bar.

A week later Vegeta was browsing the stacks in the library and in a lounge corner of the second floor he saw a flash of blue. He walked into the open area and his eyes fell upon Bulma curled up on a couch immersed in a large hard cover book. As he approached she didn't move to acknowledge him, a fact he found irritating. But with a smirk he did what he did best and formed a plan of attack.

He placed himself right in her peripheral vision and as she finished her page her eyes naturally moved above the page to find the object in the corner point of her eye. When her eyes alighted upon him they widened momentarily then shifted her eyebrow raising minutely.

"Can I help you, your highness?" She asked her voice suspicious as she put her book down and leaned in slightly.

"Ah yes, Bulma, we never finished our conversation the other night." He said with a smirk crossing his arms.

"Oh I see, I knew it, you've finally thought of a retort and you are here to tell me off. Well get on with it so I can go back to reading." She adjusted her seat her eyes blazing with challenge her posture signaling irritation.

"Is that what you think?" He asked smugly.

"I think that your ego cannot handle such an insult and you want revenge."

He sat himself down on the couch beside her spreading out. "Well you did insult me. You do realize I could have you locked up for such an insult?"

"Oh please those laws have not been enforced in decades. You can't and you won't." She said pointedly looking away nonchalantly.

"You think me a coward?" His question did not sound angry, but she once again noticed the tensing in the muscles of his upper body.

"No, but you are a Prince through and through and as such you wouldn't dare to go against the order your father and grandfather worked so hard to create it would destroy your sense of honor."

He sat in awe of her astute observation for a moment silently admiring her wit.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I admire your ability to go from insult to flattery in less than ten seconds. Are you sure _you _are not a royal?" He teased.

"Me royal? Certainly not." She responded looking too him and away again. A tell, he deduced for her nervousness.

" Fine then what do you prefer commoner or peasant?" He asked sitting forward his smile widening.

She snapped back her mouth open and indignant. "How dare you?" She shouted causing a chorus of shushs to echo around the stacks.

"What? You call me by my title why should I not call you by yours?" He reasoned.

"Because your title does not sound like a derogatory insult." She said with a glower.

"You would be surprised how irritating my title can be." He responded.

"Oh just leave me alone! Go find another one of your subjects to bother! " She said dismissively turning away snatching up her book again.

"There you go making assumptions about my position again!"

"Listen, if I apologize for insulting you will you go away?" She pleaded exasperated.

"No, because I know it would not be a sincere apology." He grinned leaning back again looking quite content.

She shifted closer to Vegeta and kneeled in a mocking beseechment, "Please Prince Vegeta,…"

"Call me Vegeta! How many times must I tell you as such!" He said raising his voice a little and sitting forward again. A hissing shush was heard from around the corner.

She huffed and slammed her hands on the couch. "Look, you are a Prince and there is definitely no getting around that. We have nothing in common therefore we have nothing to talk about so please just go!" She begged.

He was silent for a moment his eyes moving to the book on her lap.

"What are you reading?" He asked quietly

"What…?" She asked thoroughly out of patience.

"What book are you reading?" He repeated insistently.

"Austen, Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice." She explained.

"Fancy that…." He said with a sigh.

"I am going to read this book," He said pointing at the book. "Then we will have something to talk about."

She shook her head her smile returning. "You won't li…"

"Uh Uh." He said waving his hand to stop her. "I'll be the judge of that. Point me in the direction of this book and I will get myself a copy. I am nothing if not determined."

She pointed the way to the book and he stood taking a few steps before she spoke. "Determined to do what?"

"I have a point to make." He said simply.

"And what would that be?" She asked with a raised brow in confusion.

"That we do have more in common than you think." With that he walked off and Bulma shook her head picking up her book once more, she did not expect to see the Prince again.

Early November came and with it midterms. Bulma was sitting alone in the dining hall studying when a thump caused her to look up at a purple hard cover book that had been thrown on the table before her. Her line of vision panned upwards to see khaki pants, a black v neck sweater, and the sharp features of her nemesis whom she had not seen since that day in the library.

He sat down across from her. "Sorry it took so long I've been busy with my studies. Were you stunned by the elopement? How can a military officer be so dishonorable?" He spat disgusted.

Bulma laughed, whole heartedly and smiled brightly at him. For a moment she wasn't sure how to respond, but she knew when she was beat, so perhaps he deserved a chance after all….

"Well…what did you expect from a compulsive gambler, a liar, and a cheat?"

He raised a brow and smirked. "Are you sure he was a gambler perhaps another vice? Perhaps a philanderer? And it is still unacceptable."

"Because you are a warrior and would never do such a thing right?" She asked sarcastic.

"Of course not." He stated firmly and simply. "And I would kill any of my men found in such disgrace."

Bulma shook her head and chuckled. There discussion continued and their friendship began.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry this installment took so long I have been working overtime and am in the process of moving in a month or two, but enough with the excuses on to the next chapter. More to come enjoy _

**Chapter 3**

Raditz had chosen the wrong time to take a drink as he spat half of it out as Vegeta made his announcement to the group of friends in the common area of the boys' dorm.

"Come again?" Bulma asked a brow raised comically high the rest of her face slackened in shock.

It was early in the spring semester, and they were all hanging together on a rainy Friday night just eating pizza and watching movies.

After their discussion on Pride and Prejudice that day they had all become good friends; some a little more than friends. Turles and Launch had begun 'friends with benefits', and it seemed the whole campus was betting on whether or not they would take their relationship to the next level. Oddly enough Vegeta was the highest bet for the 'boyfriend and girlfriend' argument which Bulma thought revealed much of his character, it also earned him the nickname Romeo, which he detested and wholly denied her accusations of him being a hopeless romantic.

They all hung out together all the time, they went out clubbing together, they went to school events together, they studied, Bulma was so glad to finally have people she could carry on intelligent conversations with other than her father.

They had all been discussing Spring break and whether or not they had any plans. It was still a bit early in the semester and none of them any plans as of yet.

"Why don't we all go to the Riviera?" Vegeta asked sounding rather indifferent about the idea.

"That sounds nice, but where would we stay?" Juu asked quizzically.

"My family has an estate there." He answered.

"Estate or palace?" The other blonde quipped with a teasing smile.

He sent her a droll look. "It's a mansion actually. On an estate." He said sounding slight put off.

There was an awkward moment of him fidgeting, Vegeta never fidgeted, before he dropped the big bomb. "I thought it would be less hectic than the capital and my father wants to meet all of you."

That was when Raditz lost his drink and Bulma lost her train of thought. "What?"

"My father wants to meet all my friends." He said his embarrassment evident as he grumbled into his hands.

"Your father?"

Raditz choked out his eyes bulging.

"Your father? As in the King!" Turles echoed.

"Yes." Vegeta said staring dead pan at his somewhat dimwitted male friends.

"Why would he want to meet us?" Bulma asked. It was true her father had met the King when he was honored for his contribution to saiyan society, but Bulma was more than a little apprehensive about the whole idea.

"He says he wishes to be…'supportive'." He said the word as if it were alien to him. "I believe he wants to interrogate you about my activities on campus and to determine your association with me."

Bulma chuckled and waved a hand dismissively at him. "Not everything is a strategic war tactic Vegeta."

"Brainiac." Vegeta teased throwing a piece of popcorn at her. Vegeta had learned a while after meeting Bulma the truth about his blue haired friend. It struck him as ironic that even though she had been unwilling to befriend him in the beginning because of who he was she had hid her own alter ego. She wasn't just the beautiful, witty enigma that he had bumped into at a bar. She was the drop dead gorgeous genius and heiress to the Capsule Corp name and fortune and after he found out he made sure to tease her about it every now and again.

"Well if the King wants to know the truth I'll tell him." Juu said with finality, pausing for affect.

"I'm only friends with him for the money." They all had a little chuckle at Vegeta's expense.

"Yes he pays us each 10,000 credits a month to be his friends. Raditz said adding to the joke.

"Ten? That's a little cheap don't you think for a Prince he could afford twenty at least." Launch threw back.

Vegeta glared openly.

Bulma chuckled. "Now guys can't you say you're hurting his feelings." She patronized before shaking her head at him. "Don't worry Vegeta we'll go with you and we'll try not to embarrass you."

"Speak for yourself." Juu said with a grin.

There was a pause in the conversation as they all snacked. Bulma broke the comfortable silence, "Will Emi be going with us?" She asked genuine and curious.

Vegeta snorted and threw her a sideways glance. "Hardly. We're not serious. It would be a disgrace to introduce such a woman to my family." He finished with a snort

Emi was Vegeta's current 'girlfriend' for a man who believe that Launch and Turles would become serious he certainly wasn't with his women. He had only been 'dating' her for two or three months. But then again he had only known them for six or less. It was nice to know he held them in a higher esteem anyway.

Bulma stared at him thoughtfully as she pondered. Although they had only known each other for a short time Bulma could tell they were probably some of the few people in the world Vegeta considered friends if not the only ones. She knew this because it was the same for her. That was in all likely hood the reason that Vegeta's father wanted to meet them, not to mention that the papers had already caught wind of the group's friendship. The headlines pegged them as the Triple Bs. 'Blues, Blondes, and Brutes.' Many of the scandal sheets even theorized he was sleeping with more than one of them. She was surprised and albeit a little suspicious that nothing had been said in regard to her family, but she thanked her lucky stars for that. She had managed to be too boring in her high school years to attract the attention of any paparazzi outside the usual public events and she had no wish to tangle with them now. Luckily the Riviera would be isolated enough that they wouldn't have to worry… and she was already looking forward to it…..

They were flying to the Riviera in a private hover jet. It was a long flight and they could fly there on their own power but that might attract attention from the press. It was a luxury jet so nobody complained as they watched the red landscape of Vegeta-sei fly by.

"Just imagine…." Launch said with a whimsical smile. "The sun, the sand…."

"The water." 18 added dreamily.

"The beach babes." Marron added absently staring off into space. Her comment earned an silent concerned stare from the girls and lascivious grins from the boys. When she finally noticed their looks she shrugged, "What men can't be beach babes?" Suddenly the expressions changed genders and Raditz looked as though he might be ill at the thought.

Vegeta turned his eyes on Bulma then to see her staring dreamily out the window off in her own little world. "What are you thinking about?" He asked with a smile in a whisper.

She sighed still with a dreamy smile and looked at him. "You're not nervous are you?" He asked.

"It's just my dad. He may be King, but to tell the truth." He said lowering his tone to a conspiratorial whisper, "He's not that impressive." His grin widened as she shook her head and laughed. She playfully punched his arm.

"No." She said, "I'm not nervous. Just thinking about how beautiful it will be."

Bulma had been to the Riviera with her family before, but the southern part, the Northern Riviera where they were going was much more temperate and had another feature Bulma greatly longed to see.

"What the ocean?" Vegeta asked his brow quirked curiously.

"That." She acquiesced with a half nod. "And the Green Forest."

"The forest?"

"Yes, I've never seen it. It must be lovely…." She trailed off dreamily.

"I just imagine, a sweeping green landscape of trees and valleys with a crystal blue ocean at it's feet and the mountains sprawling to the North behind them….It sounds…perfect."

Most of the forests on Vegeta-sei were spindly and brown, almost dead looking. Most of the planet was red desert dry. The cities had naturally cropped up near the rare watering holes and rivers of Vegeta-sei and a select few communities survived randomly across the open spaces between. One of Bulma's father's projects was attempting to make the land less arid and more fertile and livable.

The four natural wonders Vegeta-sei had to boast were the Riviera itself, the Birch Woods, the northern mountainscape and the Green Forest.

Vegeta stared at Bulma hard finding it amazing that she could be so amazed by something so simple, something she had never seen. He had seen it, often enough that he almost didn't notice the sheer magnificence of it anymore.

Somehow though he knew that showing it to her for the first time would change his perception of it.

"It is." He assured her with a small smile.

She smiled back before turning her gaze back to the window.

After they arrived at the grand royal estate they were told the King had not yet arrived and that he would be joining them for dinner. Then they wasted no time in heading down to the beach for a much anticipated dip.

Then on their way back to the estate Vegeta showed them around the town. When they returned they began the process of dressing for dinner. Vegeta had explained to them beforehand that any meal with the King would be in formal or semi formal dress, even breakfast, unless he specifically instructed otherwise. If nothing else his father was a stickler for duty and tradition.

As they prepared however, Bulma found that nervousness Vegeta had accused her of on the ride over starting to surface.

Now, dressed to the nines, all the girls waited in Launch's room for the boys to come fetch them for dinner. Normally Juu would lighten the mood by teasing them all, but even she was too nervous to do anything but sit and play with her nails.

Bulma was pacing in front of the door wringing her hands when a knock on the door startled all of them. She squealed before grabbing the door handle and opening.

Vegeta stood on the other side having heard the squeal, he had a mocking smirk plastered on his face, but it was wiped clean off by the image that greeted him behind the door.

Bulma was wearing a powder blue floor length halter top evening gown with matching gloves that reached to her elbows. It fit her perfectly. Her hair was up in an elegant twist with a few strands escaping to fall in her face. She looked like a mermaid, or a siren.

Bulma too had to admit the sight that greeted her momentarily defused any anxiousness or annoyance. Vegeta was wearing an immaculately cut black tux complete with perfectly brushed tails, his own tail hanging loose in between. He was dazzling.

Vegeta was the first to regain his composure his smirk returning. "Did I scare you?" He asked.

Bulma instantly reacted punching him in the arm and muttering, "Jerk."

"You're not nervous are you?" He asked with a raised brow.

Juu stood up and pinned him with a glare. "Hey give it a rest Vegeta. You have no idea how nerve wracking this is."

Vegeta shook his head. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." He offered his arm to Bulma and she took it eager at least for the support. Vegeta stepped out into the hall and led the group of well dressed youth down the stairs to the foyer. "I'll make sure dad doesn't hit on you ladies too much." He said, as an afterthought smirk widening.

They all stood in the foyer awaiting the King. He was announced and descended the staircase. They all bowed to him and Vegeta stepped forward to greet his father with a nod. "Father."

"Son," He greeted in return taking his son's hand and clapping him on the back affectionately. "It's good to see you."

"Father I would like to introduce you to my friends…" Vegeta said smoothly changing the subject before he could be interrogated.

He went down the line introducing everyone and he came to Bulma last. "And Miss Bulma Briefs."

She bowed, "Sire…"

"Any relation to Dr. Briefs?" The King asked curiously.

"Yes he is my father." She answered with a small smile. The next moment seemed to last forever as the King seemed to inspect her from head to toe and then simply stared at her face for a few long moments.

Finally he spoke, "You must have inherited your father's brains to be going to the Ivory academy, but your good looks definitely come from your mother." He said with a wry smile as he leaned down to kiss her hand. Bulma could do nothing but blush and grin, somewhere between flattered and embarrassed.

Bulma took a deep breath reveling in the fresh air, her eyes wide not wanting to miss a second of this treasured sight she felt like she had waited her whole life to see.

The Green Forest…the mountains served as an ideal backdrop to the scene before her. Trees thick with full green foliage skirted around the small glen they found themselves in with a river fed pool off center before them.

Vegeta sat beside her as she took it all in, although his gaze was on her. He had been right about her changing his perspective somehow the forest had never looked so beautiful to him.

"You like it?" He asked the obvious.

"Yes…" She answered dreamily with a grin, she managed to tear her gaze away from the mountains to look at the Prince. She rolled over on their picnic blanket and grabbed an apple with her tail before bringing it up to her lips and taking a bite. They sat in silence for a few moments listening to the sounds of their friends splashing in the river nearby.

"Do you think your father approves?" Bulma asked absently after a moment, reflecting on the last few days of their vacation.

Vegeta had been right, dinner that night had been awkward, the King had thrown a barrage of indirect inquiries involving their lives and how they came to meet the Prince. Bulma had somehow managed to field the questions successfully or at least she hoped so the next day the King had invited them all on a hunt in the Green Forest. They were separated into groups, tracking various prey through the forest with naught but their heightened senses and instincts. They would then hung it down and kill it with their bare hands.

It was exhilarating to say the least. She and Vegeta had boasted the largest kill and the King had been impressed by her stealth and speed in assisting the kill. They had feasted on their prizes for the last few days.

"I don't really care whether my father approves or not." Vegeta answered finally.

Bulma gave him a pointed look although they had only known each other for a short time Bulma could always see right through him when it came to his royal life. She knew he was at odds with himself, who he was supposed to be and who he was, his personality vs. his responsibilities. And although he pretended not to care she knew he cared very much for what his father thought of him.

He glared back at her begrudgingly before taking a bite of his apple. "No I really don't care this time. If there is one thing I will not let my father influence it is my choice in friends." He said and this time she believed him.

But…

She smiled a little, a challenge forming in her mind. "Prove it." She prodded.

"Prove what?" Raditz asked as he and the others came back from their swim.

"I am challenging Vegeta to prove that he is really the rebel he pretends to be." She sat up crossing her arms and a pose that mimicked his classic stance.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her unorthodox challenge, but a challenge is a challenge and he wasn't about to let it go.

"Alright. What is it?" He asked taking the bait.

"Next semester why don't we all move in together?" She suggested with a grin.

"Huh?" Marron asked perpetually confused.

"We can rent a town house off campus and we can all live together." She explained getting more excited by the prospect every minute.

"That's a great idea B." Juu chimed in. "I'm in." Raditz echoed. Bulma turned her gaze back to the Prince who was staring at her as though analyzing her intent.

After a moment she was about to prompt him to answer when he finally piped up. "Why not?"

"So you're in?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta looked thoughtful for a moment, "It will give me more privacy, more independence, and piss my father off…of course I'm in." He finished with a devilish smirk.


End file.
